A Neko's forced heat
by AsukiSan
Summary: Ichigo has to go to Urahara's to pick up something for Kon, when he comes back there's more in his bag than there should've been.


**This be Yaoi! No like? No read and leave rude comments!**

There's always a time where you need to go somewhere that you dislike. It maybe school, or even work, but for Ichigo Kurosaki, it was having to go to Kisuke Urahara's shop for any reason. Sure, he was useful and all, but the red-head would find Urahara's methods of providing you with something….quite extreme, and today's method was most defiantly extreme.

Ichigo needed to run by Urahara's to pick up this new mod-soul for Kon, since he still doesn't know of Ichigo and the Sexta's activities, it would also provide that stuffed lion-thing something to do so that he wouldn't find out about their activities! Not only that, it could have a chance for Ichigo to finally not worry if Kon was using his body for whatever and completely unnecessary stunts. As Ichigo entered the shop-keeper's shop, he glanced around at the products that either needed to be purchased or just hasn't been picked up by the owner yet.

"Here you go, Kurosaki!" The former captain called over to the Substitute Shinigami "One mod-soul buddy for lil' Kon!" Urahara handed the bag carrying the mod-soul over to Ichigo. The teen gave a strange at the bag; it seemed a little too big for a small box.

"Um… Kisuke? I think this bag may be a little too big." He lifted the bag slightly trying to see why the shop-keeper would've chosen this size.

"I think it's just fine! Now run along and let the kitties play!" Ichigo raised an eye-brow at the choice of words, but chose to ignore it and turned to head home to greet his teal-haired lover; he was completely unaware of the quiet snickers emanating from the blonde.

Once Ichigo arrived back home, he wasted no time in rushing up stairs to find something to stick the pill in and let it and Kon be on their way, just in case Grimmjow wanted anything from the Shinigami. But even with back-breaking searching for an inanimate object, Ichigo was out of luck and decided that it would be best to go search at some toy-store for one.

"Hey, Ichigo." Ichigo's Espada spoke up "What's this?" Ichigo looked over to Grimmjow and saw him holding up this blue bottle.

"Where did you get that?" The Shinigami walked over to Grimmjow and took it for a moment to examine it.

"It was in that bag that you brought here today." Ichigo looked at it a moment longer before handing it back to the Arrancar

"Well, I'm not sure, you can have it, I guess." The teen handed it back to Grimmjow grinned and before Ichigo could speak, Grimmjow had chugged the liquid down, making the Espada choke a little

"Grimmjow, that's what you get for drinking it too fast!"

"No, it just tastes like shit!" The Espada grimaced, "What the hell was that?" Ichigo took the bottle from Grimmjow again to look at it; maybe there was something on the bottle that he missed. However, even with careful examination of the bottle, Ichigo could find nothing about it.

"Grimmjow, I guess it's old or something, I just can't find-!" Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked back at Grimmjow, "Eh... eh….!"

"What?"

"Y-you're… you're…." Ichigo pointed at the top of Grimmjow's head

"What? What's wrong?"

"Mirror! Look at the mirror!" Grimmjow sighed as he went to Ichigo's bathroom to see what was making his Shinigami so surprised and even shocked. The Espada went inside of the room and flipped the lights on; his first reaction as he looked at the mirror was first in disbelief and was suddenly pissed

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ichigo jumped in place as he heard the Arrancar's yell. He was about to go and see if Grimmjow was 'alright'; as he stood up, he was soon halted as his Espada Sonido'd into his room, "What the hell is this?" Grimmjow pointed to his new additions, cat ears just as blue as his hair, and they came with a blue tail.

"What makes you think I know?"

"Well you the one who brought that bottle home!" Grimmjow towered over his Shinigami

"I didn't even know it was in the bag!" Ichigo moved back a little bit back away from the Espada. Grimmjow scratched his head in frustration as Ichigo grabbed the bag the bottle first came in to see if there was anything useful that could help out of this mess. All he found was this sheet of paper that only had one word on it

'Enjoy!'

"Well that was useful." The Shinigami sarcastically muttered as he tossed the paper into his waste basket. Before he could say anything to Grimmjow, he heard the Espada groan out in some sort of… agitation. "Are…. You ok?" he looked up at Grimmjow as the Sexta moved in front of the Shinigami. Ichigo had a slight idea of what was wrong with Grimmjow, and wasn't intending on letting it happen again. "Grimmjow, I don't care if you're feeling like you're in heat again, we're not doing it again!" Ichigo backed up until he hit the window next to his bed and Grimmjow only moved forward until he was mere millimeters away from Ichigo.

The Sexta's lips soon claimed his mate's in a fiery kiss, and surprisingly, Ichigo gave in and kissed back

'Maybe I should let him do this? It could help him not only get rid of this heat… but maybe it could help get rid of his new features?' The Shinigami could only think as he was pushed on to the mattress; Grimmjow was soon on top of him and pressed his lips against his berry's once more.

"Grimm… let me… help you this time." Ichigo moved away from the kiss and managed to pant out.

"Help out?" The Sexta questioned as he grazed his tongue over his Shinigami's throat. Ichigo could only bite his bottom lip and nod as he attempted to stay in this reality. "How?" The Shinigami gazed at his lover and gently pushed him off and climbed onto his lap; Grimmjow had a pretty good idea of what his mate was going for and decided to let him do what he needs to do. Ichigo, still being a little unsure of how to act in certain ways around his lover when it came to sex, almost timidly pushed the Espada's jacket off his shoulders and began to untie the sash around his waist as well as the Shinigami began to assault Grimmjow's already exposed throat.

Grimmjow found himself surprised at how well his lover could stay in relative control of him, Ichigo knew most of Grimmjow's sweet spots and could easily have the Espada's movements turn to mush.

"Heh, you seem to know what you're doing, Ichi." Ichigo only smirked and carefully nibbled on the new cat's ears, Grimmjow couldn't help but mewl at this new and foreign feeling.

"I've learned from the best, Grimm."

"Oh? Are you trying to flatter me?" The Sexta pulled his Shinigami on to his lap, already coating his fingers with lube

"Perhaps I am." Ichigo responded, feeling accomplished that he now had an idea of dominating his lover the next time they were ready for sex. Grimmjow only smirked and carefully pushed a finger into his lover's entrance. Ichigo could already feel the desire from both himself and Grimmjow, wanting to have the Sexta inside of him now was already so painful. "Grimm…. Just take me now!"

"I'm not going to tear you apart, Ichigo. Even when I have so much need to fuck you till you can't walk for days, I won't do it till I know you can handle it." Ichigo felt his anger slowly rise

"Grimmjow! What the hell makes you think I can't handle it?"

"Because no matter how many times I've taken you, you still are so tight." He thrusted in all his fingers at his prostate, making the teen nearly scream out in pleasure.

"G-Grimmjow!" Ichigo bucked his hips on the fingers, hoping to have him hit that spot again and again. "I can't take it anymore! Just fuck me!" The Shinigami wrapped his around the Sexta's neck. The teal-haired Arrancar chuckled at his lover's behavior and removed his fingers

"You better brace yourself then, Ichigo." The Espada gripped Ichigo's hips "I'll be sure you won't be able to walk for days" Before the teen could even speak, he felt himself behind impaled on his lover's member. Ichigo felt as though his breath had been stolen as he felt Grimmjow's member almost immediately hit his prostate.

"G-Grimm…!" He couldn't even form a sentence that would've been suitable for this situation, and he had no time to since Grimmjow moved almost immediately and continuously hit the teen's spot. "Ah!"

"Don't stop moaning, Ichi. I want to hear everything!" Grimmjow sucked on the hollow of Ichigo's throat. The Shinigami cried out

"Please, Grimm! Let… me come!"

"Then come." Grimmjow shivered as Ichigo's muscles began to tighten around him; the Sexta knew he wouldn't last must longer either, so he gripped his lover's member and helped him reach his climax. Ichigo's cried radiated around the room, and his seed covered both of their bodies, while Grimmjow soon cried out and filled him with his seed.

The Espada lifted his Berry off of himself and laid him out on the bed, wanting nothing more than actually admire the teen. Ichigo curled close to his mate and made a small comment

"You're ears and tail are gone." Grimmjow felt the top of his head and felt no ears there anymore, "I'm kind of going to miss them."

"I won't!"

"Maybe I'll ask Kisuke if I could have more of that stuff, Grimm." The Shinigami smirked

"Maybe I'll see if he has something that I could use on you then!" Ichigo blanched at the thought of what his lover would've had in mind, thank everything above that he didn't where Urahara's shop was!


End file.
